


the future can wait

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't naïve enough to think it will last forever, but she doesn't like looking too far into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future can wait

She loves them.

Both of them.

Everyone knows she's dating Blaine, and has been since the first day of school.

Ever since her breakdown after prom she withdrew into herself, missing school more often than not, avoiding her friends and hiding herself away. But he brought her out and built her up, reminded her that she was worth loving just as she was, without needing a plastic crown and a sea of people to envy her.

He spent the summer with her as her friend and it was just before the school year started that he asked her to be his girlfriend. She couldn't say no, and not because she thought she needed him to make her feel whole, but because she _wanted_ to be with him.

They walked hand-in-hand onto campus that first day to whispers and looks, but neither of them cared. He never had, and she was well past that. Now they were McKinley's golden couple, the obvious choice for the senior prom king and queen, but they still didn't care.

What nobody knows is that she's also dating Will. She and he had been an on and off sort of thing for a while, wrapped up in sex but nothing much beyond that. Perhaps it had been part of her lack of self-confidence for so long and the way he made her feel loved with his lips on hers and his hands on her body, but after the summer, something continued to linger.

She noticed the way he looked at her when she was with Blaine, his face a mix of longing and just a touch of jealousy, and realized that she missed him, and not just the feel of him inside of her and the warmth of his body, but _him_.

Two serious discussions later, the three of them had decided to give this thing a chance.

It's hard sometimes, because she can only really be seen in public with Blaine, but they make it work with dinners at Will's place and weekends out of town where the three of them can be together and nobody knows them.

She thinks the out of town trips are her favorite, because nobody ever thinks it strange when she and Blaine steal away for the weekend, and nobody ever seems to notice that Will always disappears as well.

She and Blaine would leave Friday after school and get a room with a nice king sized bed and then Will would join them, and it would be two nights and two days of their hands on her body, their lips on her skin, the feel of them taking turns inside of her. They were both so different, but both so perfect, and they never asked her who was better, because they knew she could never choose.

They lavished their attention on her, though they were not afraid of being together. It was usually for her benefit, and they did care for each other, but their hearts belonged to her.

They would lie together after, tangled up in each other, hands joined on her stomach, and she would revel in the warmth and closeness and love shared between the three of them.

She isn't naïve enough to think it will last forever, but she doesn't like looking too far into the future.

All she cares about is the present, and the feel of Blaine's fingers wrapped around hers and her lips on Will's in those stolen moments when it's just the three of them left in the classroom.

She has them now.

The future can wait.  



End file.
